As Long As Your Close To Me
by hektic blue roses
Summary: A hinata Naruto fic.its only my 2nd one so r and r and tell me what I need help on,
1. Chapter 1

**As Long As Your Close To Me**

I**f this story isn't that good I am sorry, this is only my second one, oh well at least I tried.**

**A/N I don't own Naruto, also this story takes place at Hinata's hospital bed after her bout with Negi .END A/N**

**In the bout with Negi Huuga Hinata Huuga suffered heavy damage to her internal organs.Very little was know to the spectators of the fight before the paramedics came and Hinata was rushed away to the hospital , with a certain blond following closely behind them.**

"Is she going to be OK doctor ?" asked a fretful Naruto .

"...I don't know son, she's suffered a lot of damage to her internal organs, especially her heart. ."And we can't operate because of her fragile condition. The only person who we know of that has even a chance to heal her is unreachable at the moment.

We have done all we can do .I'm sorry."

"No," sighed Naruto" its not your fault. "

Excuse me, I will be back soon .Take care son." he mumbled as he walked away, before the tears escaped.

It felt strange in the room once the doctor left, it felt even stranger when Naruto glanced over at Hinata, sleeping peacefully, even asleep she was the beautiful thing his eyes ever lay upon . But Naruto was glad he was gone , for now he could confess his feelings to Hinata ,although she couldn't hear them .In a way though he was glad she couldn't hear him ,for if she didn't share his feelings it could ruin what little they had together.

It was much easier this way , but still Naruto wished that he could truly, truly tell her and that she would return his feeling.But its a hard thing to do , even for him , him the hyperactive knuckle head .Thinking about this he realized something. Now he may never get another chance at all! That he may never see those lavender eyes again, just thinking about it hurt him, it burned him, it tore at his very soul!! But .It gave him the courage to let his heart flow freely.

[This is it! He thought. [Here I go.

"Hinata, I don't know if you can hear me but still, I have some things I must say.

"I'm sorry Hinata . I pushed you to hard, and you were injured because of it."You w-were hurt trying not to let me and your team down!

"I wanted you to fight as hard as you could, but not at this price!! I-I didn't mean for this to happen! I would never do anything to hurt you!"H-Hinata,I love you!!"

As Naruto utter those last three words,those three strong words, Hinata seemed to have been rejuvenated, as she pulled Naruto in for a hug.

i h8 empty space

"H-Hinata! Your awake!"

"Yes " whispered Hinata.

"And I heard everything you said .Naruto I love you too .I loved you from the first second that I layed my eyes upon yours naruto .I have dreamed this moment over and over again, you confessing your love to me and me embracing you and never letting go!

If only this to were not just another dream."Hinata sighed wistfully.

After this heart felt confession Naruto , still hugging her let his arms fall to her lower back and...

"OW!! Naruto that hur-" she had understood what he meant and, surprisingly she didn't faint.Instead though she became very nervous.

"N-Naruto , I'm sorry ! Hinata stuttered. " I thought I was dreaming again !I-I mean hallucinating, from the drugs, not that i take them, I mean the hospital ones they can make you tired and-"

"shh." Naruto cut her off "Its OK"

"OK" she said, calming down

"N-Naruto, how much of this was a dream?"

"Most of it, Hinata."

"OH." Hinata could feel her heart sinking again.

"But now its a dream come true"

"what?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"Hinata I really do love you to."

"Good" sighed Hinata as she fell , it seems all the excitement got to her.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelped catching her and sitting her down on the bed "Will you be OK?"

"Yes Naruto,she said faintly, hugging him.** AS LONG AS YOUR CLOSE TO ME**

**AND SO THEY LIE THERE ON THAT BED EMBRACING EACHOTHER**

** AND LETTING THEIR ACTIONS SPEAK FOR THEMSELVES .**

They were completely unaware that they were being watched , by the "doctor" also known as THE TOAD/PERVY SAGE

sniffles "I just love happy endings!!"

R and R please, and tell me any and everything I need to improve on.But please don't be to harsh.again this is my 2nd fic,


	2. Chapter 2

**to mellie:**

First of all** your a bitch**.Secondly just because you can write does not give you the right to try to destroy the dreams of others by being an **asshole** anjust bitching about how bad the story was and not adding any true constructive criticism!

If I could only get my hands on your fat evil ass I would cut open your back and pour salt on your most sensitive nerves. Then I would stitch it up and cut open your stomach and pull out your organs from least to most useful show them to you and pile them up then drench them in gasoline and set the ablaze and force you to smell your own rotting innards while you lay wasting away.

also I'm sure your not 13,I bet you just want more credit for your stories and more fame.If you were really 13 you would most likely be famous to an extent.I though am 13 and don't need assholes like you trying to discourage me!!

**burn in hell**. I will soon die as well to torture you from heaven!

also i have spell check.I wrote this mostly on ff.

4 more things

1:hinaXnaru doesn't really have that much of a bad rep.

2:I will send this twice.

3:you are a loser if you can remember that far back into a series also I was writing a different scenario and it was supose to be kind of cheesy!!

4:I hope this hurts your feelings.


End file.
